


Pillow Fort

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Chickens, Dinosaurs, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, I Love You, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Mild Smut, ONESIE, Onesies, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Slash, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Dorothy and Rose wear onesies, eat snacks, play Truth or Dare, and confess what they’ve felt for each other—all done in under a single pillow and blanket fort.
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this idea of mine came from but here we are. 
> 
> Dorothy wears a green dinosaur onesie while Rose wears a chicken one. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this and send some love and feedback afterwards! Looking forward to it and apologies for any grammar mistakes because I made this story on a late night. LOL
> 
> sendin uwus,  
> itsjustkdp

"Dorothy! C'mon, I want to see how you look in the onesie I bought for you!"

"Rose, I look ridiculous! Forget it!"

It's only the two of them at home on a breezing and cold Miami night. Blanche decided to stay with her sister Virginia in Atlanta to spend more quality time with her and Sophia got a call from one of her friends this morning and told her that her group is having a sleepover at her house. The old sassy lady told Dorothy and Rose that she'll be out for the weekend, so the innocent naïveté decided to spend the night off with the tall one by doing crazy yet fun things. Of course, Dorothy was resisting initially, but when Rose pleaded and tried to convince her a dozen times, she decides to give in.

In the living room, Rose had set up a pillow fort and prepared some snacks to dig in for the night. She even bought two onesies with her bonus money from her job alongside Enrique Mas to double the fun. Rose, being the farm girl she once was—and is still up to this day because of her St. Olaf stories, chose the chicken onesie. As what she chose for Dorothy?

"Oh, Dorothy! You're so adorable with that on!" Rose exclaimed after she entered herself into Dorothy's room and saw the tall figure wearing a green dinosaur onesie.

"Really, Chicken Little?" Dorothy sarcastically comments as she fixes her hood that resembles the dinosaur's head, "Old McDonald most likely didn't have his farm because of this and what you're wearing as of the moment."

"At least it suits me."

"And your IQ."

"Let's go to the living room already!" Rose yanks Dorothy from the bed and boosts towards the living room alongside her, "Let's go crazy tonight."

As they both settle down underneath the well-lit pillow—and blanket—fort, Rose turns the TV on and searches for a decent channel. She scrambles through the channels until she stopped on a channel that features a marathon for I Love Lucy.

"I still can't believe they're still showing Lucille Ball's show," Dorothy comments as she grabs the bowl of buttered popcorn across her, "It's phenomenal."

"Phenomenal where?" Rose asks, still being naïve as ever.

"During The Great Depression, Rose," Dorothy's sarcasm still pushes through despite the question, "It's still phenomenal because of it's comedic wit."

"Oh," Rose gets the message, "Well, let's try to watch through this marathon, shall we?"

"This will be a long night for the both of us..."

A couple of hours passed by just before they both gave up on watching throughout the marathon. When they got bored in an instant, Rose insisted on playing a game of Truth or Dare despite that it's only the two of them. As they both took turns in picking out which they would do—basically, either truth or dare, but mostly they chose dare, they both did the craziest of things. In one of her turns, Dorothy gave a prank call to one of their neighbors, Harry Weston, and told him that his pizza's delivered by Dreyfuss despite that it actually didn't happen. On the other hand, Rose stuffed a bunch of pillows underneath Blanche's bedsheet so it would look like there's a man on her bed upon her return the next day from her stay with Virginia. They both had fun turns for a while just before the whole conversation took a serious turn—the truths.

They both asked questions to each other, some of them being funny and some of them being serious. Some questions even led to both of them telling long stories, especially Rose. After a few more questions, Rose decided to step the game up with a particular question in mind by the time Dorothy's turn came up.

"Okay, Dorothy," Rose began, "truth or dare?"

"We obviously did more dares, so..." Dorothy chuckles before grabbing another Doritos chip from its bag, "Truth."

"Well, here goes nothing..." Rose clasps her hands, gaining a bit of composure as she took a deep breath, "What's your favorite song as of the moment?"

"Easy one, well..." Dorothy places her fist underneath her chin, looking up as to say she's thinking, "'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley."

"Why?" Rose asks.

"Rose, you can't just add another question, that's the rule!"

"Oh c'mon, tell me why," Rose pats Dorothy's knees before she clutches onto her teddy bear Fernando, "Lil' Fernando wants to listen to your answer as well."

"Oh, alright," Dorothy chuckles a bit before composing herself, "The reason being is that... It somehow—actually, really—reminds me of a person whom I want to be with for the rest of my life. Of course, it isn't Stan."

"Who is this person that you have reminded of?"

"Another question, Rose?"

"Oh, just answer it!" Rose's giddiness convinces Dorothy to tell more.

"Okay, okay," Dorothy clears her throat, "It reminds me of this person... An innocent, loving person who may be a bit naïve, but has a heart of gold."

"That's charming," Rose hugs Fernando more as she intently listens to Dorothy.

"This person loves the farm life, too..."

"Like me!"

"And... This person has meant the whole world to me because of the way the stories of the farm life are being told."

"Also like me!" Rose chimes in again, "Oh, I sure hope you can find that special someone in your life."

"Rose," Dorothy says, her heart beating a bit faster as time passes by, "I believe you actually want to know who this person is, right?"

"If you want to save me from asking another question, then yes," Rose replies, leaning a bit closer to hear another bit of Dorothy's answer.

"... It's you."

Rose just stares at Dorothy, clearly hearing what Dorothy said, "M-Me?"

"The person whom I want to spend my life with is you, Rose," Dorothy finally says, "I know it sounds weird to you now because you might think that I'm actually interested in Blanche, but you know how that woman plays her cards when it comes to men... To tell you the truth, honey..."

Rose's heart quickly beats, her emotions being all mixed up. She's confused and a bit anticipated. She also feels contentment, too, in her thoughts simply because she's questioning how Dorothy feels for her. Rose adores Dorothy not only as a friend at this point given the fact that they've spent a couple of years in the Miami abode. She's actually not confident to express and confess them because of the thought at the back of her mind that Dorothy may not have the same feelings as her in return. Now, all moments unexpectedly lead to this moment.

"I really can't help falling in love with you..."

After Dorothy confessed what she feels for Rose, the latter can't help but shed a single tear from her right eye. She unconsciously lets go of Fernando and scoots nearer and nearer to Dorothy just until they're a few inches apart, their knees touching at this point. Rose gazes onto Dorothy's brown eyes with her blue ones as she sheds another tear.

Rose asks to clarify things, "You really can't help falling in love with me?"

"If that doesn't make me confess to you," Dorothy says like a whisper, "then nothing will, sweetheart..."

Just the endearment alone, Rose's face turns red. She wants to really spend more of her time with Dorothy. As sounding unusual as it is, she wonders from time to time how they can actually click as a couple. Now, it sounds like as if they are a click. A true click. Since the cat's out of the bag, Rose wants contentment, so she asks.

"I don't care if it's my turn but can I ask again?"

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?"

"I've done truth already, so dare..."

Rose looks at Dorothy's lips for a few seconds just before she gazes onto her eyes again. With all her mustered courage, she blurts out a dare she wants Dorothy to do.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Dorothy's eyes widen, leaning back from what Rose dared her to do, "K-Kiss you?"

"J-Just kiss me... and don't hesitate, please."

Dorothy gulps, slowly and carefully cupping Rose's cheek with her right hand. She gently removes Rose's chicken onesie hood from her head, fully revealing her tear-stained face. Dorothy then removes her dinosaur onesie hood and looks at the naïveté's lips just before she gazes into Rose's pleading eyes. Oh, those pleading eyes that seek an answer from her own brown and truthful eyes. She hoped for Rose to make that dare a couple of turns ago, but she had lost it when she realized that they'll just be friends. Just that and nothing else. When Rose had the opportunity to ask whom the song reminded of, Dorothy took it as her last chance to confess. She did actually want to confess to her, but the chances were either too early, too late, or had gotten interrupted by either Blanche, Sophia, or a twist in events.

“Are you sure you want to push through this, Rose?” Dorothy asks her, making sure she’s up for the dare, “I can just do another truth if you’re afraid of—“

“Please... kiss me.”

No longer wanting to waste any further time, Dorothy leans in and places a gentle kiss onto Rose. Rose closes her eyes in an instant as she gained contact with Dorothy's lips, jolts of electricity sent to her chest. Dorothy carefully steps it up as she tilts her head more to the side. The feeling of Rose's lips unto hers was the most satisfying for her as she felt the naïveté kiss back. She didn't care if she tasted of chips and popcorn, all she cares about is how the message gave her a wave of relief.

The message becomes clearer as Rose comes closer to sit on Dorothy's lap. Rose then cups Dorothy's face as Dorothy gently holds Rose's wrists, wanting more of her like ever before. As the kiss went deeper than expected, they both quickly withdrew to catch their breaths. When they calmed down, they both looked at each other. Dorothy then wipes off Rose's tears with her right thumb. Afterwards, Rose smiled and a tad giggled sweetly before yanking the hem of the dinosaur hood and kissing Dorothy again, making the tall figure jump a bit from the move. Dorothy hugs Rose by the waist tightly as she almost lost her balance. Dorothy then lies down forward, making Rose gently lie onto her back. Rose then wraps her arms tightly around Dorothy's neck for support as they kissed deeper than their first kiss. Dorothy caresses every part of Rose's body, making Rose feeling a bit steamy.Rose softly sighs onto Dorothy’s lips, which turned into soft moans afterwards. She pushed through with this dare, and she wanted to. Rose shifts her right hand to touch Dorothy's hair. She always wanted more of her, how Dorothy's lips feels like. Now that she's kissing her like there's no tomorrow, she enjoys how her lips is ever so tender and warm as each kiss passes by.

When Rose gently places her left hand on Dorothy’s right shoulder, she withdraws from Dorothy’s lips, making the two of them stop just before things get all tingly for them. Dorothy then sits upright, still hugging and carrying Rose by the waist since her legs were still wrapped around her. They both look intently at each other's lips... then to each other's eyes. Rose then tucks a few strands of hair behind Dorothy's left ear and cups her left cheek, making Dorothy close her eyes for a few seconds before leaning and caressing her face onto Rose's warm palm. After catching her breath, Rose speaks up.

"Dorothy?"

"Hmm?"

"... I think I can't help falling in love with you, too," Rose giggles.

Dorothy joins in as she laughs and hugs Rose tightly. As they both let go from the hug, she confesses, "You're so fluffy, Rose."

"And you're a damn good kisser, Dorothy! When did you learn how to kiss a girl like that?"

"Ever since I trained myself to keep up with how Stan kisses me. Stan does not know how to kiss a girl like me."

Rose giggles again, then turns to her naïve self once more as she asks, “Wait, Stan doesn’t know how to kiss girls in general?”

“It’s a statement, Rose.”

“Then who does he know how to kiss?”

“The Muppets, Rose,” Dorothy’s sarcasm went back in an instant, “How the hell should I know?”

“Well, shouldn’t you know anyway? I mean, you’ve been his wife for 38 years,” Rose comments while chuckling.

“Touché,” Dorothy laughs, "Oh, I just love you to the moon and back, Rosie..."

"And I love you too, pussycat."

"Hey, only Ma says that to me!"

"Not in this case, honey," Rose smiles before pinching Dorothy's cheeks.

"Ow!"

"That's for prolonging the time that you'll actually confess to me like that."

"I've had opportunities, alright?" Dorothy smiles back at Rose, "It was lucky of me for you to ask that set of questions earlier. What a smart move of yours, kudos to that!"

"They don’t call me Sherlock Holmes for nothing!"

Rose giggles before hugging Dorothy once more. They spent the nightly hours with cuddling, tickling, kissing, and saying sweet nothings to each other. They continued the game but they stuck to playing the truth cards until their eyelids grow heavy and make them sleep. It was a fulfilling night for the both of them.

When Blanche and Sophia arrived at the house at the same time, they saw Dorothy and Rose sleeping underneath the pillow fort in the living room, lying down and hugging each other close with both of their hoods nuzzling at each other. Blanche can't help but chuckle and Sophia attempted to wake both of them up until the Southern Belle stops her from trying.

"Sophia," Blanche begins, "I think it's best for the lovebirds to nuzzle onto their nest for a little while."

"Whatever the hell that means," Sophia says, carrying her things to her room, "you silly tramp."

Blanche laughs at Sophia's remark before going to her room. After a few seconds, she screams.

"I can't believe I've been fooled by expecting a man on my bed! Who could ever do such a thing!?"

Rose weakly clutches her fist onto the air before wrapping her arm on top of Dorothy's once more while muttering something to herself.

"Hah! Got her."


End file.
